My Only Hope
by x0x.RunnSmackkintoYouu.x0x
Summary: /I jump out of bed and run to the Lucas household, just hoping he's there. Just thinking of all the times he sang to me. I wanted his voice swimming in my ears again.\\ Niley songfic to 'Only Hope' by Switchfoot. Fluffy-ish.


**A/N: HIATUS OVVEEERRRR! In other words: SCHOOL'S OVVEEERRRR! =D YAYYYY!**

**Happy summer, peoples! And June 21 is a very special day. Better open your wallets Miley fans! lol**

Disclaimer**: I do not own Hannah, Miley, the Lucases, Selena, Telephone by Lady Gaga, Appreciate, Hold on, or Only Hope. And if you recognize anything else, NOT MINE EITHER. **

* * *

Only Hope – Niley (One shot)

**Miley's P.O.V**

He walks in and sits down on my bed to the right of me. "So how's the song going?" he asks me with a smile.

I bite my lower lip. It wasn't going so great. Just one more song and I'd have my last album. Yet I had been sitting in my room for two hours trying to make it happen. I just didn't know how to.

**_There's a song that's inside of my soul…_**

"Not so good." I mutter. I look down at the blank paper and then add it to the pile of scrunched up papers on the floor and sigh.

He frowns slightly. "Really? You've never had trouble songwriting before." He says.

I groan. "I know."

_I**t's the one that I've tried to write over and over again…**_

He embraces me in a hug. "Don't worry," then releases his grip on me. "You'll get it sooner or later."

I smiled.

He pauses. "Uh...Miley?"

I press my face off his chest. "I'm listening." I tell him.

He looks down and starts to pace the room. He stops. "I lo—"

_Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore..-_

"Hold that thought." I suggest. And all sudden he gets angry.

"UGH!" he yells. And then he leaves.

I don't answer the phone. Instead I flop onto my back and sigh. Nick was such a great guy and he was only trying to help me and there I go, pissing him off. If only he knew I liked him as more than a friend.

If only he knew he was my only hope.

Then I start to reminisce on all he times he was.

**x.**_0****__.x_

_*__** February 15, 2002 **__*_

_ "Why do snow boots make that sound?" A ten-year-old Nick asks me. He sticks his feet in the snow and faces me when the sound happens._

_ I frown. "What?" I ask as if he's insane. "How do you expect me to answer that?"_

_ He shrugs. "I don't know, Smiles. But I guess it 'cause of the rubbery material and stuff." He guesses._

_ "Uhh, okay." I simply say._

_ Nick looks me in the eyes. "Miley?" he starts._

_ "Uh-huh?"_

_ He gives me a confused look. "Um...I think I may have a cru—" _

_ My cell phone starts ringing. "Hold that thought." I recommend. Then I answer the phone. "Hello?..." I pause as my dad starts blurting words at me. I only hear the 2 words that sob out of his mouth. "OH MY GOD!" I scream and snap the phone shut. _

_The 2 words were: "She's gone"._

**_I'm awake in the infinite cold…_**

_ Nick looks at me with concern. "Is everything okay?" he questions._

_ Tears well up in my eyes. I shake my head and run home._

_ In 3 days I knocked on his door hoping he'd answer._

_ He did. "Miley, what's wrong? We haven't talked sin—" he tries to say._

_ I cut him off with my hysteric crying and a hug I desperately need. "My...mommy ...died." I tell him in between gasps for air._

_ He gasps. "Oh my gosh, Miley. I'm so sorry!" he pulls me closer into him for a better hug. Just then, Nick begin to sing a beautiful melody:_

"_She's beautiful, so beautiful_

_It might get rough sometimes, but I hope she keeps the faith_

_Oh I wish I grabbed the chance to say to her:_

_Life is too short so take that time and appreciate."_

**_But You sing to me over and over and over again._**

**x.**_0****__.x_

I glance up at the ceiling and think of him.

**_So I lay my head back down_**

**_And I lift my hands_**

**_and pray to be only Yours_**

**_I pray to be only Yours_**

**_I know now you're my only hope._**

I feel the tears of that one memory form in my eyes. Are they teasing me or am I really going to cry? I just close my eyes to make sure it's neither. But no luck. I'm crying.

How about a happier memory?

**x.**_0****__.x_

_*****_**_M__a__y 2__,__ 2__0__0__5_****_*_**

_ A thirteen-year-old Nick looks down at me. "Isn't it gorgeous?" he questions, gazing back up at the Saturday night stars._

**_Sing to me the song of the stars…_**

_ I stare at him admirably. I had had a crush on Nick for 6 months now. "Uh-huh." I reply, honestly not meaning the stars. _

_ He chuckles._

**_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_**

**_And laughing again…_**

_ We keep walking along the sidewalks and Nick stops at a wall poster. "Hey, look." He calls me over. " Hollwood Records is signing on a new secret sensation."_

_ I furrow my eyebrows. "So?" _

_ "You can totally do that! I mean, you've always wanted to be a popstar, Miles."_

_ I shake my head. "No way. I can't sing." I exclaim softly._

_ Nick frowns right back at me. "You can't sing, or you DON'T sing?" he asks suspiciously._

_ I look down at my feet._

**_When it feels like my dreams are so far…_**

_ In 2 weeks, Nick, my dad, and I stand in the audition studio. I knew I shouldn't have brought Nick, but he was my best friend. I just couldn't _not_ bring him! Some man name Michael Mores called us and told me to wear a wig. I chose blonde. Nick said to suited me._

_ I turn to the door. "I don't think I wanna do this, Nick." I mumble._

_ He yanks me back in and lets go. "No way! You're not backing down now. We've come so far." He says._

_ I walk away again. "Well not far enough." I debate._

_ He yanks me back again. This time he doesn't let go. "No! You're staying whether you make it or not. But you will." He smiles slyly. And another amazing melody slips through._

"_We don't have time left to regret (Hold on)_

_It will take more than common sense (Hold on)_

_So stop your wondering, take a stand (Hold on)_

'_Cause there's more to life then just to live…"_

**_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again._**

_ "Thanks, Nick." I say._

_ He puts his arm around me. "No problem. You're gonna make an awesome Anna Cabana." He says, pretending to take off my wig._

_ I giggle. "It's Hannah Montana."_

_ Nick scoffs playfully. "I don't care WHAT her name is. All I know is that she'll never top the Jonas Brothers." _

_ I gasp offended._

_ "Just kidding!" he laughs. As Nick's laugh fades he stares at me with his beautiful brown eyes. An eye lock. "Miley?"_

_ I face him. "Yes?" I ask._

_ "I lo—" He tries._

_ My cell rings again. Jackson. "Hold that thought." I say, answering the phone. "Hey, what do you want from me?" I ask annoyed._

_**x.**__0****__.x_  


**_So I lay my head back down_**

**_And I lift my hands and pray_**

**_To be only yours_**

**_I pray to be only yours_**

**_I know now you're my only hope._**

Those aren't all the times. Just the ones I remember vividly. Then something pops into my head. Nick was so cute...so _very_ cute. But OTHER than that: every time Nick wanted to tell me something, my phone rang. They all started with "I think I may have a cru—" or "I lo—"! Which probably meant "I think I may have a crush on you" and "I love you"! Oh my God, he loved me. Nicholas Jerry Lucas LOVED me! And I love him back! I've got to go tell him. Now!

**_I give You my destiny_**

**_I'm giving You all of me…_**

I jump out of bed and run to the Lucas household, just hoping he's there. Just thinking of all the times he sang to me. And every single time it becomes a hit for him and his brothers. I wanted his voice swimming in my ears again.

**_All I want Your symphony_**

**_Singing in all that I am…_**

I find Nick sitting outside on the porch with Joe. "Nick!" I call out.

**_At the top of my lungs…_**

Nick looks confused when he sees me. "Miley?"

I run to him. "Nick! I...I love..." I try to say between pants.

**_I'm giving it back—._**

Then, totally touché when Nick's phone rings. "Hold that thought." He says and answers his phone. "Hello?...Oh hey...I'll be there...Later." he snaps he phone shut.

I finish staring at the lips I so desperately wanted to kiss and frown. "Who was that?" I ask, suspiciously.

**_So I lay my head back down_**

**_And I lift my hands and pray_**

**_To be only yours…_**

"Selena." He sighs dreamily. Then he snaps out of it. "She's this girl I met on the beach today. I think I really like her."

_What?_ I think sadly. I widen my eyes to make sure tears don't make it out. _He's supposed to like me! I love him!_

**_I pray to be only yours…_**

"Oh," I blink and all the tears try to rush to freedom. "That's great. I wish you all the best." I choke up.

**_I pray to be only yours…_**

Nick smiles. I hate myself for loving his smile. "Thanks a lot, Miley." He kisses my cheek for the first time and runs off... to Selena.

**_I know now…_**

I swallow hard and let tears out. I decide to go home. There was no use in staying. Not if I wasn't going to be with Nick.

Joe stands up. "Hey Miley," he says quietly.

I face him. "Yea?" I ask as softly as he did.

He huffs a sigh. "I'm sorry." He says. He's there the entire time. He knows what it feels like.

"Thanks." is all I say back.

Joe suddenly goes over to me and gives me a hug. "Hang in there, Miley. You'll find the right guy. It may not be my brother, but...you'll find him."

I look up at him, letting tears spill. "But I want it to be your brother so bad." I sigh.

**_You're my only hope._**

He pulls me back into the hug and strokes my hair. "I know..." he speaks, leaning his head on mine own "...I know."

* * *

;

**Hope it moved you. Review?**


End file.
